


Jesus Juice (stupid fic about our religion teacher)

by Jesus_Juice



Category: Christianity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus_Juice/pseuds/Jesus_Juice
Summary: Ms. Culjack (our religion teacher) is new to Nazareth High. Mocked for her devotion to all things Good and Holy, Ms. Culjack isn't sure what she'll do until she is swept off her feet by the dashing son of the principal, Jesus Christ.(potential NSFW, we aren't sure how harsh we want to be yet)We're really sorry if this offends you but it had to be made.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/religion teacher
Kudos: 1





	Jesus Juice (stupid fic about our religion teacher)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi so this is chapter one, we probably won't make any more, but who knows. Ms. Culjack has her first day at Nazareth High.

Ms.Culjak’s worn sandals padded giddily across the sandy ground. Today was her first day at Nazareth High, the school she had begged her parents to send her to all of middle school. The principal, God Almighty, was a renowned professor whose teachings our starry-eyed protagonist followed to a T. His words spoke to her in a way no one's ever had, and ever since she was seven and had received a vision of his she had decided to become a devoted follower.

Finally arriving at the front of the school, Ms. Culjak caught her reflection in the school windows before she could quickly tear her gaze away. It is a sin to be vain, so Ms. Culjak tries her best not to look at herself for too long, but she could help but notice how dusty her ankle-length brown wool skirt looked after her walk, or how her dry brown hair had started to come undone, or how crooked her cat-eye glasses were or… ugh. She had done it. Another thing to add to her confession list that she brought with her every Wednesday when she confessed her sins. Sins are like nails and the soul is like a log. To remove the nails from the log of your soul, you must go to confession, and to fill up those holes you must do penance. After devoting herself to the teachings of God, Ms. Culjack joined a church that helped her interpret these teachings, and that particular analogy was one she remembered well.

Turning away from the mirror, she finally made her way into school and took in the sight of hundreds of children moving around and chattering between lockers. Ms. Culjak marveled about how wonderful it was that so many children were devoted to the teachings of God. But as she started listening to the conversations of her peers, she heard with horror that they were not saying things that good Christians would say. They swore, they took the lord’s name in vain, they spoke of sex, drugs, disobeying their parents, and worst of all, Ms. Culjak heard a girl say something about homosexuality. That was the breaking point for her, as she burst into tears and tore through the bleach white halls of Nazareth High.

She ran wildly, looking for a place to collect her thoughts when she suddenly bumped into someone. Looking up, she made eye contact with the most startling blue orbs she had ever seen. Blinking her tears away quickly, she took in the sight of the beautiful boy in front of her. Sunkissed skin and wavy mahogany brown locks put in a neat middle part. His expression was gentle and forgiving, and the ceiling lights behind his head made it look like he was bathed in light. The handsome stranger noticed her staring and a small smile tugged at his voluptuous lips. Ms. Culjak turned away, blushing more than she ever had in her life, and tried to collect her thoughts.  
“Are you alright?” asked the kind stranger.  
“Oh, uh ...um,” words were failing Ms. Culjak,” Yeah, I’m OK.”  
“That’s good, what’s your name?” he was still smiling at her, but in an understanding way, like people stare at him in awe all of the time.  
“My name is Ms. Culjack,” She didn’t realize she was staring again until his smile widened.  
“My name is Jesus.”


End file.
